


Mine

by girls_like_girls



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma Swan, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/pseuds/girls_like_girls
Summary: Emma needs a baby of her own bloodline, but the child must have pure Dark One blood. Regina is her only option and she will do whatever it takes to get what she needs.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 212
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LM80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949863) by [LM80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM80/pseuds/LM80). 



> Shout out to my amazing artist for this prompt. I really hope I did it justice. This fic is relatively heavy on the dubious-con. It is tagged as rape/non-con to be safe, I really don't want to trigger anyone. If that's not your thing, or if it's triggering PLEASE DON'T READ!
> 
> For those of you who are comfortable with the subject matter, enjoy.  
> ~Jem

Regina sat, legs crossed, eyes trained on Emma. She’d spent most of the evening trying to discern Emma’s motivations, but it was difficult with how exquisite the evening had been. Dinner was surprisingly delicious: seared ahi tuna with avocado salsa and crispy green beans. It was a light meal, perfectly executed. The preparation rivaled some of Regina’s best meals. Dessert was a strawberry kiwi mousse that caused Regina to moan upon tasting it. Being the Dark One gave Emma many things. Aside from the dark aura that surrounded her and the danger that wafted off of her, her maturity had improved significantly, and apparently, Dark Ones could cook. _Who knew?_

The glass of Cabernet Franc was divine, the perfect nightcap to wrap up the evening. Regina found Emma intriguing in her new form. The now silver-haired woman was confident and sure of herself. It was enticing, and it spoke to the part of Regina that should have been long gone, but Regina ignored that now. Emma was hiding something, and Regina badly wanted to know what it was. It was the only reason she’d agreed to the meal, to begin with. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened in Camelot?” Regina asked, leaning forward, placing her drink on the coffee table. She heard Emma’s slight inhale, a tell of something. It happened every time Regina asked. Irritation mixed with something Regina couldn't quite put her finger one.

“Regina.” There was a glint in Emma’s eyes, a secret wrapped in malice. “We’re having a nice time, don’t ruin it.” 

It sent a chill racing down Regina’s spine, but she ignored it. “If you weren’t going to tell me about Camelot, why invite me over?” 

The smile on Emma’s lips was truly terrifying. The red lipstick, the dark eyes, silver hair, and leather all created a person that Regina didn’t recognize, though she found this strange visage familiar and oddly attractive. _That’s something I didn’t expect._

“Yes, that...” though no explanation followed. 

Regina narrowed her eyes when Emma stood and collected their glasses from the coffee table. She left the living room without a word, and Regina could do nothing but watch her leave. It was frustrating, and she was tired of the game. Regina stood and went to grab her coat. She had zero interest in playing games with Emma. She angrily shoved her arms into the coat and grabbed the door. It didn’t open. 

“Leaving? We’re not done yet.” Emma was close. Too close, which was unexpected because Regina hadn’t heard her return to the living room. The words were spoken into Regina’s ear. Emma's voice was soft, but not quite sweet. It was a serpent, trying to lull someone into a false sense of security. Regina could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

Emma’s hands gripped the collar of Regina’s coat and tugged gently, pulling it off of Regina’s bare arms. It fell to the floor with a soft sound that filled the room. Emma ran the backs of her pale fingers against olive skin, leaving goosebumps in her wake. Emma gently moved Regina’s hair away from her ear.

“Don’t you want to know why I invited you over?” Red-painted lips brushed against Regina’s earlobe.

“Emma, I—”

The feeling was immediate, and it filled Regina with dread. It was a familiar feeling, one she loathed. When she looked down, the cuff was wrapped around her wrist. It was the same cuff used by Hook when Greg Mendell tortured her. She could no longer feel the comforting hum of her magic. She couldn’t access it. She felt a coldness wash through her, and in the back of her mind, the betrayal stung more than she ever thought it would. 

She turned quickly, an open palm connecting soundly with a pale cheek. The impact sounded like a cannon going off in the quiet house. The resounding sting in Regina’s hand went unnoticed. The bright red handprint of Emma’s cheek barely seemed to affect the Dark One. 

“Swan, remove this cuff right now.” Obviously, she was angry, but though she’d never admit it out loud, she was scared. The betrayal had come and gone, but the fear had not ebbed. If anything, it was roaring. She was trapped in Emma’s home with no magic. Emma wasn’t herself anymore. She was the Dark One, and Regina was beginning to realize she’d fallen into some kind of trap. 

“I can’t do that. Not yet.” It only fueled Regina’s anger. Emma was so aloof and calm, while for all intents and purposes, Regina was being held hostage in the lair of the Dark One, with no way to communicate with anyone. A nice meal and tasty wine had fooled her. It was embarrassing. 

“Emma Swan—” 

Emma raised her hands in faux surrender, a maddening smirk on her face, “Oh, that’s your Evil Queen voice.” 

Regina lashed out, slapping Emma again. This one a backhand. She hated being mocked, and she was beginning to feel like a caged animal, and that was something she’d vowed to never feel again. She relished in the small pool of blood forming at the corner of the Dark One's mouth. She swung again, but it would seem Emma was tired of being assaulted. She waved her hand, stopping Regina's hand. The former queen didn't back down as Emma stepped forward, her eyes alight with glee. Regina held her head high even as Emma towered over her.

“You have something I need,” Emma whispered. 

Regina raised her arm, pointing to the cuff. “This isn’t the way to ask for my help.” 

Emma tsked and shook her head. “I have no intention of asking for anything, Regina. You will give me what I need. Willingly.”

There was unease in brown eyes, but the former queen tried to keep her composure. “Why am I here, Dark One?” 

If the title bothered Emma, she didn’t show it. She took a step closer, forcing Regina to retreat. Then another, continuing until Regina’s back was against the door. Then Emma leaned forward, her’s eyes shining. “You are here to have my child, Regina. You are mine.”

Regina’s breathing hitched, and she thought for sure she’d misheard. There was no way Emma thought that Regina could and would have her babies. She couldn’t help but laugh; she didn’t know Dark Ones had a sense of humor. 

When she sobered up, her laughter fizzling out to mere chuckles, Emma was still standing in front of her, no amusement in her eyes.

“You’re kidding.” 

Emma grabbed Regina’s face. “I’m not.” 

Emma’s face was so close to Regina’s their noses touched. Emma’s eyes flitted between Regina’s eyes and lips. There was a hunger there, one that Regina wasn’t a stranger to. Regina felt like Emma would devour her, take everything she had, and then some. It was something Regina was familiar with. It was a look she’d given many times as the Evil Queen. The look of determination mixed with lust and danger. It was how she looked at a conquest before she took them to bed and took her pleasure from them. And it made Regina yearn for a taste. She could tell that Emma knew it too, the fingers on her face dug in, pulling her closer. There was a battle of wills happening inside Regina, and she's sad to say, the reformed part of her loss. She lurched forward. Taking Emma's mouth. 

It wasn't loving. The room didn't spin, and Regina didn't want to melt from the sweetness. Quite the opposite. It was fire in her veins, her heart pounded in her ears. It was rough, all control and power wrapped in danger and arousal. Emma's tongue was strong, and it demanded Regiina submission, but Regina had never been one to submit. She fought back, pressing her body fully against Emma's and reveling in the deep groan it pulled from the Dark One. She cupped the back of Emma's, but it didn't last. Emma shoved her hand away and pinned them both to the door. Regina whimpered and felt Emma smirk against her lips. 

That did it. Regina was playing into Emma's hand, giving the Dark One exactly what she wanted. _No!_ Regina slowed the kiss and bit down hard on Emma's lip until the metallic taste of blood met her tongue. Emma growled and grabbed Regina's throat. 

Regina bared her teeth, the sight was something from a horror movie, blood stained her white teeth, giving her a feral look. Something dark flashed in her dark eyes. The hatred that Regina lived with for years; decades flooded her, making her shake with fury. She would not be used, especially not by Emma Swan. 

“I will not have a child with you.” She spat. Spittle mixed with blood littered the Dark One's face.

“You will.” Emma was confident, and it only stoked the hatred in Regina. She was no one’s incubator, and she would not start now. If she hadn’t allowed her own mother to use her womb as a means of furthering their family, she certainly would not procreate with Emma Swan. She smirked at the Dark One, remembering the potion. 

“It’s impossible. I made sure of it years ago.” 

Emma smiled then, and it was an awful sight. There was a sinister edge to it, and Regina knew nothing good would come from it. Emma let go of Regina's neck and raised her hand slowly, making Regina rise. Regina's legs dangled, but her body felt stuck. She had no control of it. She was pinned to the door, hovering about two feet off of the ground. It was reminiscent of her youth, of Cora and all the abuse she suffered at her mother’s hand. It made her feel things she’d vowed to never feel again. 

Though Regina was terrified, she refused to show it. Emma would not see that side of her; she refused to give the former Savior that luxury. Though she was loathed to admit it, she was hurt. She thought that Emma was different, that she was nothing like others in her family, but it appeared that Regina was wrong. They all took things from her, wanted something from her, or needed something from her. It appeared that Emma would do the same. How had she thought that things would be different? What made her believe that Emma was somehow better than her mother? Then her grandfather? They shared blood, and they were of the same tree. The tree was spoiled. The Dark One curse just brought it to the surface. 

“Emma, don’t do this.” Regina hated the wavering of her voice and the tears that burned her eyes. “Please, you can fight the darkness.” 

She didn’t know if it was possible. Emma had been destined for darkness, and her Charming parents thought they could cheat fate. It was impossible. What was meant to happen, would happen, no matter the measures anyone went in the hopes of stopping it or changing it. 

“I can.” Emma put her hand low on Regina’s stomach, fingers splayed out, nearly covering her belly completely. The tip of her middle finger touched Regina’s belly button, the palm of her hand resting near Regina’s pelvis. “But I don’t want to.” 

Regina’s eyes went wide, and then there was excruciating pain radiating from her lower abdomen. She gritted her teeth, trying to keep her cries inside. It felt like she was being set afire, not similar to the kiss. That fire was welcomed; this one's sole purpose was to destroy.

“Stop! Please, stop!” Regina screeched, trying to fight against the invisible bond that held her against the door. She couldn’t move, and the pain was not waning. It burned consistently, spreading like a hawk would spread its wings. Her throat felt raw, her vision began to blur. The fire raged within, burning through everything in its path. It tore through Regina’s entire reproductive system, the flames licking at her insides, singeing the tissue, and leaving what felt like a hole in its wake. 

Regina’s breathing was labored, and her heart was working double time. She could both feel and hear it’s fluttering beats. They weren’t strong. She could hardly keep her eyes open. The pain had changed. It no longer felt like fire, the opposite actually, though it was no less painful. The coldness gripped her, causing an overload in her body. Before the world went dark around her, she could see Emma, a look of panic in her eyes. 

* * *

“There was an easier way to do that, dearie, though I commend you for killing the Evil Queen.” 

Emma ignored him and began to pace at the foot of the bed, where Regina lay. Breathing, heart beating, but unconscious. This wasn't his first time taunting her about her misstep with Regina. 

“Though it’s counter-productive. You need her alive. You need her womb.” He giggled, and the sound grated on Emma’s resolve. 

“Silence!” Her magic blasted at where he’d been, but he wasn’t there anymore, and even if he had been, it would have done nothing to him. “She’s not dead!”

His giggle sounded from the other side of the room, near where Regina lay, unmoving. “She was. Quite ingenious, dearie.” 

She didn’t want the praise. The aftermath of the spell had been more severe than she’d thought. Regina’s heart wasn’t supposed to stop. She was supposed to pass out. That part Emma had prepared for, but that final thud of Regina’s heart would haunt her. It was a sign of her near failure, and Emma refused to fail. 

She’d worked quickly, lowering Regina to the ground and shoving her hand into Regina’s chest, squeezing her heart in rhythmic beats, while pouring her magic into Regina’s body. It’d worked, her heartbeat on its own, but Regina had yet to wake up, and it'd been twelve hours. 

“She’ll be fine,” Emma whispered, her eyes hard as she stared at Regina. 

“For all our sakes, I hope you’re right. The once queen is paramount. The only way to get pure Dark One blood is from a child. It’s the only way to free us.” 

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

The chants of all of them took over, and Emma felt their weight on her shoulders. All the Dark Ones that’d come before her vied for freedom, for the chance to wreak havoc on the realms. Their fate was in her hands, and she would not fail. 

* * *

Regina stirred, warmth flooding her in a way that hadn’t happened in a long time. Her mind conjuring pleasure in a way the man in her life had been unable to. The moan got stuck in her throat, but the sensation between her legs didn’t stop. She bit her lip and arched into the touch. The phantom touch that her mind decided to gift her with. She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, and she spread her legs more. She was close, she could taste it, could imagine how delightful the orgasm would be. 

She began to pant, her pleasure climbing, nearly at the precipice. She was going to fall over the edge, and it would be glorious. Her body buzzed with something familiar. It scratched at her consciousness, but she ignored it. She was too close to turn back.

“Nice of you to join me, Your Highness.” 

Her eyes snapped open, and there was Emma, sitting in a chair across the room. A smirk was on her lips, but her eyes were hooded. Emma's desire penetrated Regina, further soaking her already ruined panties. She was torn because it all came flooding back. Dinner. The nightcap. The cuff. The pain. 

“Shall I continue?” Emma wiggled her fingers, and Regina could feel it between her legs. “I was enjoying the show.” 

“Emma…” It was supposed to be a warning, but it ended in a groan as Emma applied pressure to Regina’s needy clit. All from across the room. Regina was literally being toyed with. She wanted to be angry, but her body had other plans. 

“I like that. Say it again.” 

Regina gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the pleasure washing over her. She was strung tight like a bow, her body ready to release at any second. It was worse because if their situation was different, she could enjoy Emma's ministrations without the hatred that flood her presently. 

“It’s no fun if you’re not enjoying it.” And all it once it stopped. It felt like cold water had been thrown on her. She whimpered, and her body shook. A strong need for release revealed itself. Regina's body shuddered, and anger flashed in her eyes. 

“Oh, I see. You want the real thing. That can be arranged.” Emma stood then, her hand going to the zipper on her leather pants. 

“No.” Barely a whisper, but it stopped Emma’s movements. She huffed a sigh, but still crossed the room. Regina pulled her legs close, wrapping her arms around them. She fought the needy voice in her head that begged her to let Emma finish.

“I won’t touch you until you tell me to. And you will tell me to. If I’m right about you, you’ll beg me to.” 

“In your dreams, Dark One.” 

“Yes, and I feel no shame for it.” 

The look in the Dark One’s eyes made Regina uncomfortable and warm. There was a glimpse of the woman she once knew. It felt familiar, like the banter that she once looked forward to. She banished the thought immediately. The woman she once knew was gone, as were any feelings she had for her.

“Since you don’t want to continue what we started —”

“ —what you started.” 

Emma winked and wiggled her fingers. Regina gasped but tried to ignore the delicious sensation between her legs. "I could help you out, just this once as an apology for what I did. All magic comes with a price, and this is one I'm willing to pay." 

Regina didn't say anything, mostly because she couldn't really think straight. She knew she should say no, but her legs were already trembling, and Emma had successfully made her not give a damn about anything but her impending orgasm. She slowly let her legs open and enjoyed the way Emma watched her. She decided then that she would use the moment. It won't require much acting on her part. She didn't have to fake it. It felt exquisite, and it was easy to moan and writhe. The hardest part was keeping eye contact. Emma looked both terrifying and ravenous. Regina felt like in a split second, the game she was playing could easily go awry. She didn't stop. If anything, she upped the ante. She arched into the phantom touch and spread her legs more. _Gods, she feels good, better than good._

"Emma, don't stop." _That wasn't planned._ She didn't care enough to admonish herself. She was close, and the pressure was building. She squeezed her eyes shut as the pleasure swelled.

"Look at me, Regina. I swear, I'll fucking stop if you don't look at me." 

The gruffness in Emma's voice was proof that it wasn't an idle threat. Regina opened her eyes and looked into dark ones. The color was indiscernible, but the desire in them was as plain as day. It was enough. The dam broke, and she was flooded with both pleasure and magic. She could taste Emma's magic inside as she came. She sobbed in relief as it washed over her. Words tripped out of her mouth before you could stop them. Praise and thanks, with a dash of Emma's name. There would be time for shame, but now she rode the wave. She basked in the divine sensations that rolled through her. 

Emma smirked and watched Regina; it made the brunette want another, it made her want more. It was then that she realized that while she was teasing Emma, the Dark One had done the same. She'd given her a taste, and Regina realized that a weaker woman would have begged for more.

“I’m going to be out for most of the day. The kitchen is fully stocked, and there are books on the bookshelf.” She waved her hand in the direction of the closet. “You now have a full wardrobe, so you can shower or not, your choice.” The smirk hadn't left her lips, and the darkness had yet to leave her eyes. The room felt small, and the sexual tension between them was stifling. Regina tried to take a cleansing breath, but it only made her want Emma more. She closed her eyes and centered herself. 

“Do you actually expect me to stay here? As what? Your prisoner? Until when? Because I will never bear your child. And the others will come looking for me.” She mustered more anger than she actually felt. The afterglow refused to dissipate. 

Emma’s face changed, and it made Regina’s spine stiffen. Regina knew the darkness was tantalizing, and Emma had been carrying around the curse of the Dark One for quite some time, but she held out hope or tried to. The look in her eyes wasn't lust anymore, and it helped sober Regina up. It reminded Regina exactly who she was dealing with.

“That won’t happen.” 

“What about Henry?” Regina asked and saw the wince. It was small, a slight twitch of the eye. “What about our son?” Another twitch and Regina knew she was laying it on thick, but she needed to get through to Emma. She crawled across the bed until she was kneeling in front of the Dark One. Slowly, she reached out, stroking Emma’s face. It was hard being so close to her after what had just happened, but she ignored her feelings. 

“He’s already lost one mother, don’t take the other from him, too.” 

Regina smiled gently, keeping her hand on Emma’s face. When Emma wrapped her hand around Regina’s wrist, the former Queen panicked internally but calmed after Emma placed a kiss to her palm. Emma hummed into Regina’s palm. Regina ducked down and took Emma's mouth with her own. It was unlike their first one, and she honestly didn't know why she did it. It still wasn't sweet, but there wasn't as much darkness and danger in it. Regina felt like she didn't have control of herself and kissed me. Their tongues mingled, and when Regina pulled away, she was breathless. 

“He can’t lose what he doesn’t remember.” 

It was whispered, and it took Regina a moment to register what Emma said. Her eyes grew wide, and she pulled away from the Dark One, horrified. 

“Emma, no! Don’t do that, don’t make him forget me,” Regina pleaded, but the silver-haired woman was already walking away, and Regina knew that she’d underestimated the Dark One.

* * *

“She deserves to know, dearie,” he said, perched on top of the toolshed, legs crossed as if he were meditating. 

Emma ignored him as she finished making the dreamcatcher. It had taken her months to make one that would be up to the task. In order to extract the memories of Regina, she would have to be precise, and she would need to be sure the dreamcatcher was imbued with enough power to sustain all the memories and keep them trapped until she was ready to release them. 

“Tell her.” 

“Since when do you care about what she deserves?” Emma snorted, annoyed. She'd gone too far. She'd thought it would work, giving Regina what she wanted, but it hadn't. 

“Since she hasn’t allowed you near her in a week.”

Emma growled but continued working on the dreamcatcher. It was tiring, pretending to be Regina during the day, being rejected at night, and then again in the morning. She’d sent Henry to be with the Charmings so that she could focus on convincing Regina to have her child. She could and would do it, without holding Regina down and forcing her to. She refused to cross that line. She was willing to do just about anything for this spell. That just wasn't one of them. 

“She’s stubborn, and you won’t do what needs to be done,” he growled, his anger obvious and multiplied by all the other Dark Ones who felt the same. 

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

“I will succeed.” 

He disappeared, and she sighed, needing him to go away. To leave her alone to think. Regina was proving to be far more difficult than she anticipated. 

“We grow impatient,” Nimue said, appearing to Emma’s left.

“No one wants you freed more than I do. I would love to be free of the incessant chatter.” 

“Then take her. Impregnate her and FREE US!” Nimue yelled, coming nose to nose with Emma. 

“All of you failed! All dying at some hero’s hand or allowing the weight of the curse to lead to your demise. I will not follow in your footsteps. I will do this my way!” 

Nimue scoffed. “See it done, Dark One.” Then she was gone. 

* * *

Regina writhed and tried to ignore the pleasure that was building, knowing who was behind it and wanting nothing to do with it. However, her body had other ideas. It had been nine days of this very sadistic brand of torture. Every morning she’d wake, nearing an orgasm, with Emma sitting, watching her, offering to help her along. To give her what they both wanted. Regina would decline, and Emma would stop, just as Regina was nearing her peak. It was physically painful. Regina had been subject to various physical and emotional turmoil and torture, but she’d never experienced anything like what the Dark One did to her daily. 

“No,” Regina moaned, before she even opened her eyes. Her body was crying for the release, one that appeared only Emma could provide. When Regina tried to take matters into her own hands, it only made things worse. The orgasm would come and leave a raging need in its wake. She was sure the Dark One had cursed the house in some way. 

“Stop denying us both.” 

Regina opened her eyes then, glaring at Emma, who sat where she’d sat every morning since Regina had been taken, prisoner. She was dressed in a very fitted leather vest and black leather pants. No boots that morning, but she did wear black socks. 

Emma swirled a phantom finger around Regina’s entrance. “Doesn’t that feel nice?” 

Regina bit her lip and squeezed both her eyes and her legs closed. It didn’t matter. Her legs were thrown open again, and that one finger slid into her slowly. 

“Oh, gods.” Regina’s head fell back against the pillow as her body clenched around Emma’s magical ministrations. 

“Regina.” It was enough to pull her out of the moment. 

“Stop. Emma, stop!” 

Emma sneered but did as she was asked. She glowered, then smirked, standing and slowly unzipping her pants. 

“Emma...you said you wouldn't.” Regina tried to stand, but Emma’s magic stopped her and pinned her down. She couldn’t move. Her hands were bound to the headboard, and her legs felt too heavy to lift. 

“Emma, please don’t. Please.” 

“I won’t touch you.” She peeled the leather pants off and stood in the fitted vest, a rather feminine pair of black underwear, and socks. 

Emma walked over to the bed and crawled onto it. She took great care in not touching Regina as she did so. Regina was sure it was an act of magic when Emma straddled her without their skin so much as brushing.

“What are you doing?” Regina’s throat felt dry, and her chest rose and fell with her breathing. 

Emma didn’t answer, but she didn’t have to. Regina watched as Emma palmed her breast through the leather vest. Emma sighed and squeezed herself harder. 

“Should I take it off?” Emma asked, one eyebrow quirked. 

Regina huffed and turned her head, only for Emma to magically turn it back. The look in Emma’s eyes said enough. Regina would watch her. 

“Should I?” 

Regina said nothing, and though it was obvious her silence annoyed Emma, the Dark One didn’t say as much. She just unbuttoned the vest slowly, her eyes never leaving Regina’s. The slight swatch of visible skin was pale, and Regina couldn’t keep her eyes off it. In a different time, she would have loved being in such a position with the real Emma.

The vest's last button caused it to fall open, and the dusty rose of Emma’s areolas was made visible. Regina cleared her throat and tried to look away again, but found herself unable to. 

“Watch me,” Emma whispered as she pulled the vest off, tossing it aside. She palmed her breasts and squeezed her nipples between her forefingers and thumbs, sighing. Her head fell back. 

Her skin looked soft, and there was a part of Regina that wanted to touch it, to touch Emma and be the one to make her sigh and roll her hips the way she was at her own ministrations. But that wasn’t Emma, it was a monster, and Regina had to keep reminding herself of that. It did little to quell her desire to touch the woman above her. 

Emma’s hand moved lower, and Regina watched it disappear inside the black panties. She bit her lip at the sound Emma made and couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering to where Emma’s hand was moving inside her panties. 

Emma began to move her hips in time with her thrust, and Regina felt her frustrations mount. Emma was somehow still keeping her word and not touching her. 

“Regina,” Emma gasped, and Regina groaned and cursed under her breath. She looked up at Emma to meet nearly black eyes and a smile. Regina wanted to look away, but she couldn’t, and she wasn’t happy to admit that it had nothing to do with Emma’s magic. 

"Look at me,” Emma breathed, and if Regina were in a snarky mood, she’d yell _I am,_ but she was in no mood for snark or sass. Emma looked breathtaking writhing astride her. Regina could feel the bed moving beneath them, and by the soft needy sounds Emma was making, Regina knew it wouldn't be much longer. She was right.

Emma’s movements stuttered, and then she was convulsing, Regina’s name tumbling from her lips. And as Emma came, Regina wanted nothing more than to follow her into that blissful abyss. 

Emma opened her eyes and looked down at Regina. “Your turn?” 

* * *

“Quite the display this morning, dearie,” he whispered near her ear. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. It’d been so hard not to take what she needed, what she knew they both wanted, but she wouldn’t do it. She was sure she couldn’t, even if she wanted to. 

She’s a tough cookie to crack, isn’t she? Your twu luv.” 

“Don’t!” she barked, fury causing her hands to shake. 

“No matter how much you try to deny it, she is your True Love. You became what you are **for her,** dearie.” 

“I need to focus.” She stood in front of the dreamcatcher. It was finally complete, and she was ready. She could feel them there with her, watching her, judging her. She ignored them. They were the past, she was the future, and she would do what none of them could. She raised her hands and pushed her magic through the dreamcatcher. She watched in awe as the dreamcatcher began to siphon the memories. She could see them filter in. Flashes of Regina’s face filled the dreamcatcher. As the memories were siphoned, she pushed forth fillers. Memories that weren’t real but would fill the hole left by Regina. 

It was draining her. The process was more grueling than she thought. And as it came to an end, she felt weak, her energy and magic both depleted. She could still hear them in her head. 

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

* * *

Regina sighed and rolled over in bed, it was 12:34 in the morning, and she hadn’t seen Emma in two days, and though it should have made her happy, it was unnerving. She had free rein of the house, but she couldn’t leave. The doors and windows didn’t budge and seemed to be indestructible as well. She was bored, and at least when Emma was around, she had someone to yell at or ignore. Being alone was worse. 

She huffed and sat up, but stopped short when she heard voices. One was Emma’s, and the other was one she couldn’t quite place. It was a woman’s voice, and it was familiar. They walked past her room, and she could just make out their conversation. 

“I want you.” The mystery woman said and then giggled. Something flared up in Regina, and she got out of the bed and went to the door. When she tried to open it, it wouldn’t open. 

“She wouldn’t,” Regina muttered but soon found out that she would indeed. 

It was as if the activities were being broadcasted live in her own room. She could hear every gasp, every sigh, every whimper, and it was infuriating. Whoever the woman in bed with Emma was, was enjoying herself, and she was loud about. 

“Emma, yes. EMMA!” 

And it was constant, and it seemed that they couldn’t hear her. Regina banged on the wall and yelled at them to shut up, but it did not silence them. The woman was loud, and Emma seemed to enjoy making the woman scream even louder. 

It went on for hours. Regina checked the time, 3:51 am, and the woman was still moaning and begging Emma not to stop. And Emma continued to oblige the mystery woman her every whim. This woman was very congratulatory and continuously told Emma how great it felt and how perfect she was. 

The sounds began to dwindle around 4:30 am, and Regina was finally able to fall asleep. When she awoke, she was alone, and it was midday. She tried the door, and it opened. She knew immediately that she was alone in the house, but she went into the room next to hers just to check. It reeked of sex and cheap perfume.

Regina was resigned to confront Emma, but it proved impossible. She would wait up as long as she could but would inevitably nod off. She’d wake up in the room that’d been deemed hers with the moans and cries of some random woman filling her room that she was unable to leave. It went on for days. And throughout the time, Regina never saw Emma. She knew the Dark One had been around. The fridge stayed stocked, the books on the bookshelf changed once Regina finished them, the house was clean, but they never crossed paths. She hated to admit it, but Regina was beginning to miss Emma, even if the woman wasn’t quite the version of her that Regina wanted. 

* * *

“Your plan isn’t working, and though you seem to be enjoying yourself, we are no closer to being free.” Nimue spat, as she paced back and forth. Her anger wafted off of her. Emma was unphased, and when she looked over to Rumpelstiltskin, he looked amused. He shook his head but smirked at her. He knew she was right, her plan would work, it was already working. Regina was antsy. She didn’t yell and bang on the walls anymore during Emma’s escapades. She laid in bed, squirming and trying to ignore her desires. Her resolve was breaking. Couple that with hearing these women scream for Emma and not seeing Emma caused her imagination to run wild. Regina liked being in control, and Emma had successfully taken it all. She would wait a couple more days. A couple more nights would do it, and then she’d do what needed to be done and then finally be free of all of them. 

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

* * *

Regina stretched and rolled over, enjoying the pull in her muscles and joints. Emma’s guest last night hadn’t been as loud, but her voice was husky and warm. Which Regina had been thankful for. There'd been a very shrill one a few nights ago that made Regina want to rip her ears off. 

“Good afternoon, Regina.” 

Regina gasped, and her eyes flew open. Emma was walking into her bedroom, hair wet from a shower in a tank top, no bra underneath, and a pair of pink panties. It was a sight Regina knew, had seen it first-hand shortly after Emma’d come to Storybrooke. A threat of apples hadn't been enough to get the stubborn blonde to leave. 

“Long time, no see,” Emma smiled at her.

Regina scoffed and crossed her arms, “You made sure of that.” 

“Did you miss me?” Emma asked as she sat down on the foot of the bed, giving Regina plenty of space. 

Regina huffed but didn’t answer because she **had** missed her. And she hated it. The countless women did little to help. If anything, they made it worse. Who were the random women that Emma fucked on a nightly basis? Regina had lost count of how many there were, though she was sure there were some repeats. The shrill one made a few appearances, but the one from the previous night was new. The very first woman had been a bit of a regular, it was pathetic that Regina could discern the women based on how they sounded when they screamed Emma's name, but to be fair, that's all she had to go on. 

“Is that a no?” 

“Why are you still keeping me here? Surely one of your concubines could give you a child.” 

Emma shook her head, but she didn’t look at Regina, “they can’t. Only you can.” 

“You seemed to be trying to find my replacement.” 

Again Emma shook her head, “just a suitable distraction.” 

“Seems you found a few.” 

“What was I supposed to do when my true love wanted nothing to do with me?” Emma yelled, and then gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth. 

Regina sat still, her mind racing but her body in shock. She watched as Emma stood and left without another word, but Regina couldn’t move. She could barely breathe—my _true love. TRUE LOVE._ Regina couldn’t wrap her head around those words. It didn’t make sense. She had a soulmate. She couldn’t have a true love. She’d already had one. Daniel was her true love. Robin was her soulmate. She had reached capacity on love. 

_You are here to have my child, Regina. You are mine_

_You. Are. Mine_

_MINE._

Things were falling to place. 

_What darkness does, snuffing out the light._

Regina shook her head, unwilling to believe it. There was no way it could be true. Emma was with the pirate, and they were happy and planning a life. It couldn’t be. 

_You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed._

She’d done it for her. Emma had taken on the Dark One curse for **_her_** because she loved her. Because they were true loves. Emma had carried that knowledge for months. And Regina had carried on as if nothing was different when everything was different. 

How was she supposed to move forward?

* * *

“Good job, dearie.” He said, smiling at her. 

“Why are you congratulating her? She’s done NOTHING!” Nimue roared, her anger palpable. 

Nothing!

Nothing!

Nothing!

Nothing!

Nothing!

Nothing!

“Stop it.” White flew both hands, and the voices stopped, “I know her, it’s done. I’ve broken her.” 

“You have yet to lie with her and put a babe in her belly; you’ve done nothing.” 

“She will come to me. I can’t make the baby without her magic, and I can’t remove the cuff without her trust. I’ve gained it. It’s in motion.” 

“You think a white shirt and pink underwear were enough,” Nimue growled, coming to stand in front of Emma, her face glittering in the light. 

"Don't forget a cleverly placed twu luv confession. It was quite genius, dearie. Brava." Rumpelstilskin applauded. Nimue hissed, and he stopped, but he was still proud, Emma knew it. 

“You more than anyone should know what the power of true love can do.” Emma arched an eyebrow and smirked. “The deed will be done. The baby will be made, and the curse will be broken."

“You’d better be right.” 

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

* * *

Regina heard the front door close and sighed. She didn’t think she could handle another night of Emma sleeping with another woman. Not after what she learned, not after finding out that Emma was her true love, and it’d been her own actions that had pushed Emma into the arms of all those women. When what Emma had really wanted was Regina. 

She listened intently but didn’t hear any other voices. Or stumbling footsteps. It was after 1 am, which usually meant the show would soon be underway. There was nothing—just silence. 

Regina crawled out of bed and walked over to the door. She turned the knob gently, and it opened. That hadn’t happened in weeks. She walked out of the room and down the hall. She was quiet on the stairs, her bare feet making little to no noise. 

She could see the back of her head, a bottle of brown liquor on the island, a rocks glass half full of it. 

“Drinking alone?” Regina asked as she walked into the kitchen. Emma didn’t turn around or even acknowledge Regina. "Why are you alone tonight?” 

“You’re here, some I'm not alone,” Emma said, voice sounding bland and broken. It made Regina’s heart clench. 

“I meant you didn’t bring a guest home.” Emma shrugged and took a sip from her glass. She winced but swallowed before setting the glass back down. 

Regina reached for the glass and brought it to her lips, tipping her head, she finished the glass contents. As she lowered the glass, Emma grabbed her hand and laced their fingers, and oddly enough, Regina didn’t want to pull away. So she didn't.

“I’m sorry,” Emma whispered, then she pulled the cuff off. Regina’s magic hit her like a pungent smell. Strong and uncomfortable. It’d been nearly three months without the constant hum, and it was unfamiliar feeling it again. It seemed Emma wasn't entirely done. She waved her hand. 

“You’re free to go.” 

Regina squinted but unlaced their fingers and walked over to the front door. When she turned the knob, it opened, and when she reached outside, nothing stopped her. She stepped out into the crisp air of the early morning and took a deep breath. She looked over her shoulder and saw Emma still sitting at the island, pouring herself another drink. Regina stepped back inside and closed the door. 

“Why do you want me to have your child?” It was barely a whisper, and Emma’s shoulder’s slumped. 

“To break the Dark One’s curse. A child conceived of true love will have both Dark One blood and be the product of true love. It can free me from them and the dagger.”

Regina walked back over to where Emma sat, “them?” 

“I can hear them all in my head. Talking to me, pushing me to do dark things. The only time they’re quiet is when I’m with you.” Emma whispered. 

Regina felt her eyes fill with tears, and then she leaned forward and kissed Emma. She kissed her true love, and she couldn’t fathom how she thought what she and Robin had was real. She and Emma fit perfectly. It was kismet, as were they. 

Emma stood up and pulled Regina close, opening her mouth and letting Regina in. Regina dived in, taking everything Emma offered. She tangled their tongues, pulling delicious hums from Emma. 

“Save me. Only you can, Regina.” Emma murmured into Regina’s mouth. The brunette nodded and kissed her again. 

“Tell me what to do.” 

“Just love me, do you?” 

Regina nodded, “I think I have for years.” 

Emma’s smile was sweet and shy, and Regina didn’t know how she couldn’t see it, beneath all the leather and the darkness. Emma was still there, begging for help, begging to be freed. 

Regina pulled away and smirked. She pulled at the hem of her nightgown, the satin, soft against her skin as she removed it. Being naked in front of Emma should have been nerve-wracking, but the look of lust and admiration in Emma’s eyes made it easy.

"Touch me, Emma."

Emma fell to her knees before Regina and kissed her left foot, then her ankle and trailed kisses upward. The higher Emma got, the more labored Regina’s breathing. 

When Emma reached Regina’s mound, the former queen sighed and gripped the back of Emma’s head. 

“Yes!” 

She could feel the chuckle against her wet core, but she didn’t care. The first swipe of Emma’s tongue sent her reeling, and she was sure she saw stars. 

Once Emma started, she was unstoppable. Her tongue was insistent. Her only goal seemed to be to drive Regina insane. The pleasure was more than Regina could stand. Quite literally, her knees buckled, but Emma didn’t let her fall. 

“Emma, please.” 

Another chuckle, and then Regina could feel Emma’s fingers inside her. She cried out as Emma’s tongue coerced her orgasm to the precipice. Her fingers curled inside of Regina, and then Regina’s vision flashed white. 

She screamed, a full-fledged scream, as the orgasm that had been teased and taunted, pulled and pushed, finally happened. Regina felt like she was experiencing an out of body experience. Her heart pounded as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Emma stroked her gently through the aftershock with both her fingers and her tongue. 

Once Regina’s body calmed down, she pulled Emma to her feet. She pulled the tank top over the blonde’s head and fought with the buckle and zipper of her jeans. 

“I need more. I need more now.” Regina begged as she shoved her hand into Emma’s pants. Emma's groan only spurred Regina on, and when their foreheads touched, Regina immediately tilted her head to slip her tongue in Emma’s mouth. 

Regina tried to get the right amount of pressure but was struggling to do so. Emma’s jeans were so tight, and it made it nearly impossible to maneuver in them. Regina huffed and flicked her wrist, remembering that she could do that again. She wasted no time before filling Emma with her fingers. It was fast and rough, but Emma didn’t seem to mind. Her breathing was harsh near Regina’s ear, and if she were honest, Regina liked reducing the almighty Dark One to soft whimpers and mewls. 

“Regina…” 

It was Regina’s new favorite sound, Emma saying her name like that. She worked harder, adding a thumb to Emma’s clit and bites to her neck. When Emma came in Regina’s hand, the brunette had never felt more powerful. She held Emma while her body spasmed, and she breathed gentle words into her ear. 

“More?” Emma asked when her breathing was almost back to normal. 

“More.” Regina nodded. 

The grey that covered them wasn’t surprising, but the room they appeared in wasn’t familiar. “Is this where…” 

Finishing the question felt wrong, but she didn’t have to because Emma knew and shook her head. “I wouldn't do that. This is my room. No woman or man has been in here. I moved into it after we got back from Camelot.” 

Regina didn’t say anything, and though she wanted to ask, she also didn’t want the night to be over. She wanted more, so she took more. So much more.

Regina was insatiable, as was Emma. Even when Regina was sure Emma had nothing left to give, she did not stop; the blonde surprised her. She knew what Regina needed before she said. She filled her, took her over the edge, brought her back. 

They bit and scratched one another. Shoved and pulled each other. Legs tangled together, fingers were laced, juices flowed, and were licked clean. Sheets ripped. Pillows were bit. Sopping centers were pressed against one another. 

And a child was conceived.

* * *

“She did it,” Nimue whispered.

“I told you, dearie,” Rumple said, smugly. 

“It’s done,” Zoso said. 

_It’s done._

_It’s done._

_It’s done._

_It’s done._

_It’s done._

_It’s done._

They all chant, but Emma ignored them all as she placed a hand on Regina’s belly. It was nearly time for it all to be over. Emma smirked and palmed Regina’s belly possessively. She would soon have it all.

“It’s nearly time.” Nimue breathed.

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

* * *

Regina twitched in her sleep, an unfamiliar pain in her stomach, pulling her from her slumber. She opened her eyes and yelped. Her belly was massive. She couldn’t even see her feet. 

“Emma!” as yet another sharp pain shot through her. 

“I’m here!” Emma came crashing into the bedroom, arms full. 

“Emma, what’s happening? Ahhhh!” Another sharp pain and Regina was beginning to panic. The pain was unlike anything she’d experienced, and there was so much pressure on her lower back and her pelvis. 

“We did it, Regina, we did it.” Emma kissed Regina’s forehead and began laying out the arm full of things she’d brought in. Towels, washcloths, a basin, scissors, a cup full of ice, a baby blanket, and three empty vials. Her mind was struggling to keep up. 

“Am I giving birth? Emma, did you speed up the pregnancy?” 

Emma cupped Regina’s face, “I had to. The voices wouldn’t stop. They wanted me to get rid of the baby and you. They’re scared. They know how powerful our child is. They know I’m going to break the curse.” 

Regina nodded, but she couldn’t speak because there was so much pressure. “Emma, I need to push. I think I should be pushing.” 

Emma’s eyes went wide, but she nodded. She helped Regina get comfortable, plumping pillows and dabbing at the sweat that had already begun to dot her forehead. 

On the next contraction, Regina pushed and screamed while squeezing Emma’s hand. Emma whispered sweet words to Regina as she fell back against the pillows, breathing labored and tears in her eyes. She was already exhausted, and Emma was telling her that she could see the head. Regina was sure she’d pushed the entire baby out. 

“You have to keep going.” Emma rubbed some ice on Regina's lips. 

Another contraction and Regina pushed again. The pattern continued. Emma would encourage Regina and wipe away her sweat then check to see if the baby had come. It took what felt like years, but soon the cries of their child filled the room. 

“It’s a boy,” Emma whispered as he cried in her arms. 

“You have to cut the cord, Emma. Give him to me.” Emma wrapped their son in a towel and handed him over. She cut the cord, and Regina smiled down at her. Regina couldn’t care less about what else Emma was doing. Her focus was on the small miracle in her arms. The baby she should have never been able to have. She flicked her wrist and in her hand was a wet washcloth. She wiped him off, cleaning him of all the white cheese-like substance. She tried to reach the baby blanket, but there was Emma, holding it up. 

“He’s beautiful,” Emma said and kissed Regina’s temple. Regina wrapped him in the blanket. 

“He is.” Regina was thankful for her nakedness because he appeared to be ready to eat. 

“Will there be milk?” Regina asked. She was out of her depth, and with an accelerated pregnancy, she didn’t know what her body would and wouldn’t do.

“Your body is ready. I promise.” 

Regina nodded and let their son get comfortable. He took his time, but soon he latched and began to feed. Regina smiled down at him, he was perfect, and he would help free his other mother. Regina looked up at Emma, who had so much love in her eyes. She was glad she’d done it, that she’d help save her. 

* * *

“It’s time,” Nimue said while Emma prepped all the ingredients: the blood of their newborn child, the blood of the Dark One, the Dark One dagger, the hair of the firstborn of the Dark One, and a symbol of who she was before becoming the Dark One, her red leather jacket. 

“I can’t believe the once Evil Queen fell from your act.” Nimue continued, she was nearly giddy with the prospect of freedom. They all were. Their voices were filling Emma’s mind. They’re chants making it difficult to concentrate.

“I told you she could do it, dearie. She had to show the Queen she was still the Emma she knew and loved.” He clasped his hands together and pretended to swoon.

He was right. Emma realized that being the Dark One wasn’t going to get Regina to do what needed to be done. She had to appeal to the softer side of Regina. That part of her that missed Emma Swan. The weak, vile, needy Emma Swan that the Dark One would never be again. The old Emma had been a coward, allowing everyone to tell her what to do, who to love, and how to live. She would never be that again. She would finally have Regina. She would have her family and the power of all the Dark Ones that’d come before her. She would have it all. 

She began the spell careful, adding all the ingredients at the appropriate time.

“Yes.” Nimue hissed as the spell began to work. A cloud formed, and Emma could feel all of the previous Dark Ones’ power.

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

_Free us!_

Emma dipped the dagger into the mixture, and they all appeared in front of her, cloaked in black. She pulled the dagger out of the mixture, and all their names flashed across the dagger. She pulled another vial from her pocket. 

“What is that?” Zos asked. 

“Dearie?” Rumple asked. 

“No!” Nimue called. 

Emma’s smile was sinister as she poured Regina’s blood over the dagger. The blood of her true love. The names stopped flashing, and one by one, the previous Dark Ones were sucked into the dagger. With every one of them that the dagger took, Emma’s power grew. Nimue was the last one.

“You were supposed to free us.” 

“I freed myself.” 

Nimue cried out as the dagger sucked her in. Emma groaned as she gripped the dagger, the power of all of the Dark Ones filling her. She cut her hand with the dagger and let her blood drip on the dagger. Sealing them in and freeing herself of them and the tether of the dagger. She walked over to the dream catcher and tapped it twice, sending everyone's memories out. Giving them all Regina, with one specific change, Regina was Emma’s. 

“Mine.” She growled as she watched the dreamcatcher empty all the memories back into Storybrooke. 

She left the shed and walked into the house. Regina was in the living room, their son at her breast. 

“Is it done?” Regina asked, hopefully. Emma smiled and showed Regina the dagger. There was no name there. Regina looked at the dagger, then at Emma, then back to the dagger again. She readjusted their son and then waved her hand over the blade of the dagger. No name appeared. 

“You really did, you freed yourself from the dagger. You’re no longer a Dark One?” 

“I’m free, Regina, and it’s because of you.” Emma leaned in for a kiss, and Regina gave it to her. 

She had Regina. She had their sons, and she had her power. She **was** free from the dagger, and she wasn’t **_a_** Dark One. She was **the** Dark One, with unmitigated power that no one could take or control. 


End file.
